The procedure of driving vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, on narrow streets represents a challenge for many drivers since it can be difficult in certain circumstances to keep in lane on narrow streets or roads. This places increased demands on the driver and demands maximum attention from the driver, in particular during nighttime or weather conditions with poor visibility. Some existing lane keeping systems assist the driver in keeping in lane by way of example by use of a vibration of the steering wheel or the lane keeping systems themselves actively engage in the steering. Many drivers find these solutions uncomfortable or unpleasant and therefore frequently deactivate the solutions when driving.
One approach disclosed in document DE 10 2016 006 919 A1 describes a method for operating a vehicle, wherein road markings are identified on the basis of ascertained data relating to the surrounding area. Dimensions and a course of the lane are determined and a virtual lane marking is projected onto the lane so as to visually delimit the lane. It would be desirable to provide an advantageous method for assisting a driver when operating a vehicle, and also to provide a driver assist apparatus for a vehicle and a vehicle that is fitted with such an apparatus.